


肿瘤与根治方法

by pepperlake



Category: Guns N' Roses
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake





	肿瘤与根治方法

医院的灯光白得刺眼。Axl低下头盯着床铺的被单褶皱。褶皱就像一个漩涡一样吸引他的注意力。Erin在医院的时候会不会也坐在病房里，会不会也把床单抓出褶皱?就像反抗时抓他的手臂一样?她会因为伤口很疼抓床单抓得很用力吗?他记得Erin什么时候和他争吵过，他们朝着对方大喊，扭在一团，就像所有所有愤怒的情侣一样，他记得所有东西摆放的位置，然后他们两个人是怎么把东西弄乱得一团糟的，主要还是他把东西弄得一团糟。他也记得当时是什么样的天气，有几次天气不是太好，但是大多数的时候天气都很好，他希望他和Erin的关系能像这天气一样。Axl记性很好，他还记得每次那种时候他浑身都痛得厉害。  
他相信自己身上有个肿瘤，一个很严重的肿瘤，它伴随了Axl多年。这个时候医生走了出来，笑着和他说他身体没有什么大问题，没有炎症，没有肿瘤。他倒是医生一脸凝重地跟他说，“Mr.Rose，你身上可能有些小问题。”但事实上他知道他病得厉害。是个遗传病，一个跟血缘没有关系的遗传病，它以家庭为纽带，一代一代的传承下去，它从小就潜伏在自己的身体里。肿瘤还有外因——父亲的虐待，和母亲的冷落导致伤口没有及时处理，于是外在看得见的伤口在时光的流逝中慢慢变成了看不见的肿瘤。  
Axl听着医生在叽里呱啦地说着不知道什么东西，他是个良医，他在仔细地分析自己的身体检查，用自己专业的医学技术给病人一个交代。他也是个庸医，因为他没有发现自己哪里有问题。Axl知道他该走了，医院的环境让他害怕，白色的灯光白色的墙壁像是离他越来越近，外面还有一群扛着摄影镜头的狗屎记者，Axl打赌明天娱乐版新闻会有“枪炮玫瑰乐队主唱Axl疑似疾病入院”的头条。  
肿瘤在腐蚀着他，占据他的身体，顺着他的脊椎一路蔓延到他的大脑，跟他的大脑争夺颅骨的空间。肿瘤在扩大，肿胀，肿胀再肿胀。他能想象到肿瘤是这么改变他表面皮肤的形象。肿瘤让他喘不过气，他愤怒，他歇斯底里地大喊，他觉得呼吸不畅。然后他又会去影响到其他人，他冲着所有身边的人发脾气，即使他知道这样那样不好，但是他只能看着肿瘤破坏掉他和周围人的关系。  
他曾尝试过去找心理医生，然而事情变得更加糟糕，他的肿瘤生长得更快了，他无数次梦到他的肿瘤，他在空旷的医院里看着自己核磁共振的图像，然后梦里的他变得惶恐起来，缩成一团，就像他小时候被他父亲打的时候一样。  
Axl觉得只有他能做自己的医生，于是他决定根除这个肿瘤。  
他想起自己曾经找了枪，举着自己的头，然后他记得Erin最后让他放下了枪，她很惊慌，一边哭着一边让他冷静下来，这是第一次治疗，他失败了。  
现在他往嘴里倒下了一整罐药片，那是一种唾手可得的安眠药，他想着他会意识模糊，然后睡倒，希望他再也不用醒过来。但他醒来的时候发现有人把他送到医院。

“第二次失败。”Axl盯着那个床单的小小褶皱，他真的该走了，他听见了房间外记者和医生起争执的声音，记者的枪炮快要逼近了。

长有肿瘤的病人到处寻找方法，最后他找到了时光机。这是世界上仅此一个的时光机，它造价昂贵并且只能使用两次，但是病人决定把它买下来。  
Axl回到了拉法耶特，手里拿着猎枪，小刀在他腰间随着他走动而在不停地晃。他要去找Bill Bailey，一个有着红色蘑菇头的小家伙，Axl知道他应该就在周边“玩耍”，那不是真的玩耍，因为Bill没有什么真正的朋友和他一起玩闹。  
他甚至还路过了自己童年的家。他感觉到自己的心脏在飞快地跳动，他听见自己呼吸发出嘶嘶的声音，“冷静，Axl，你可以的。”他这么鼓励自己，因为他知道一切快要结束了。  
Axl看着Bill，只要走上几步，他就能接近自己，用自己腰上的小刀割破小bill的喉咙，或者开膛破肚，或者他根本不用靠近他，他只要举起枪，然后邦！邦!小bill就会在枪声中倒地，血噗噗地往外冒。接着呢，他自己的喉咙也会出血，或者他的肚子也会被破开一个洞，露出他的五脏六腑，他的脑袋上也会破个洞，然后他也死了。他就能通过这样完成自我毁灭，一个彻底的治疗。  
可Axl看着小Bill却没法下手，他听见自己心跳的声音，听见自己在吞咽唾沫，当他看见小Bill时，他在颤抖，和小Bill害怕的时候一模一样。  
他最终没有下得去手，他在小Bill身上看到了自己，恐惧制止了他疯狂邪恶的念头，肿瘤耶一直在控制着他，也许那真是一种不治之症。  
这是第三次的失败。  
他拉开了时光机的门，他知道自己是多么荒诞可笑，他没有想到自己还会有回去的机会，他多希望这个时光机在他返回途中出个小故障，例如爆炸什么的。  
时光机闪了闪，从拉法耶特消失了。正如小Bill不知道Axl来过一样，Axl不知道未来自己也来过这里，看着他离开。


End file.
